Sonadow One-shots
by Super Shadow21
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots! warnings: gender-bendings and crack couples (other than sonadow). Summary sucks but the stories are good!


**Sonadow One-shots**

**A.N – Okay this will be a series of one-shots all centred around Sonic and Shadow. It will also have gender-bending, some one-sided ShadAmy and SonAmy and some – but not many – songfics. Okay I'm done.**

**Chapter/Shot one: The Sting of a Thorn of a Rose**

**~X~**

It was rare that Sonic the hedgehog got to see Shadow scared. It was even rarer for her to see the 'ultimate life-form' cowering in fear. "Oh Shadow~… Where are you~?" On second thought when Amy's around it wasn't that rare. "Your gonna be late for our wedding."

Shadow jumped behind the couch that Sonic and Knuckles' was sitting on hiding between the back of it and the wall. His popped up from his hiding place. "If Amy asks, you haven't seen me." He said before lowering his head again.

The lounge room door flew open and Amy Rose stood there in a white dress that looked identical to her red one, with a vale on her head and white boots. "Hey guys!" She said sweetly, which only made the two on the couch in front of her more scared. "Have you seen Shadow? I found him in the park but he ran away before I could catch him…" She pouted, Piko-piko hammer coming out of seemingly nowhere. "And I'd hate for him to miss our wedding. Or use this on anyone who _lies _about his whereabouts."

A nervous smile crossed Sonics' lips as she answered the pink hedgehog. "Nope, haven't seen him since yesterday at Creams' birthday party." Knuckles nodded, fearing what the fifteen year old would do to them, not to mention Shadow, if she sensed the lie.

The hammer disappeared and Amy gave out a loving smile. "Oh, okay!" She turned to leave. "Call me if you see him, m'kay?" And with that she skipped out the door.

No one moved until they heard the front door slam shut. Shadow stood up from behind the couch and jumped back over, so he was sitting next to the blue heroine. "Thanks babe." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a small squeeze. "Oh, and you Knuckles."

Knuckles' rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just surprised that we managed to fool her into thinking we didn't know where you where. Usually it doesn't work."

"Maybe she was tired from chasing Shads all the way here." Sonic said leaning onto Shadow's shoulder, nuzzling it lightly. "Or maybe she's given up on you."

Shadow ran a hand through his ebony and crimson quills and sighed. "I don't have that kind of luck." He said before kissing the top of Sonic's head. "Though, I am starting to think she's giving up. Seeing's as how I'm marrying you and not her." He nuzzled the top of her head before kissing it again.

"Speaking of weddings…" Sonic said, turning to look at her hot headed brother sitting next to her. "Have you and Rogue set at date for your wedding?"

Knuckles turned his attention away from the TV and looked at the couple. "Rogue said something about late autumn or early winter."

Sonic rolled her eyes. "And what are you doing to help plan the wedding?"

Knuckles gave her a sheepish look. "Having my bachelor party…?"

Sonic sighed and shook her head. "Please tell me you'll be more helpful when we plan hour wedding." Sonic said to her fiancé.

Shadow kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course. I'd rather marry Amy that have you go Dark and kick my arse. And then tie me up to play S and M."

It was at that point that Knuckles coughed into his hand, reminding then that he was still in the room. "Ummm I'm gonna leave before you two jump each other." He stood up and walked over to the door. "See ya guys later, okay."

Sonic gave her brother a wide smile. "Bye-bye, Knux!" Shadow just grunted.

Rolling his eyes the red echidna left the couple alone.

"Y'know…" Shadow started, a devilish smirk crossing his face. "What Knuckles' said about jumping each other-"

Sonic cut him off. "Is not gonna happen right now." She stood up. "I'm going to get a chilly dog, you want one?"

Shadow gave her a deadpan look. "I'd rather die a horrible, gruesome death."

With a pout Sonic left the room. "Well then," She said loud enough for her fiancé to hear. "I'd rather die a horrible, gruesome death than sleep in the same room as you tonight." She walked over to the cupboard not far from the lounge room and pulled out a pillow and a blanket. And then threw them at Shadow's face. "Have fun tonight, Shadz."

Shadow blinked once. Twice. A third time. And then he smirked. "I give her an hour before she comes running, begging me to come up to bed with her."

**~X~**

**A.N – Okay, that started out okay but the ending was crappy. Yeah… this only sucks because I'm depressed. I have to go back to school tomorrow after 6 weeks holidays… Y_Y Life sucks… also this might be updated pretty regularly. Because most of my one-shots come from when I'm at school. I have a low attention spa- Ohhh look a birdy! *****looks off into distance dreamily*******

**SUPER OUT! See you next time! ****And remember: Good reviews = happy writer = faster updates!**


End file.
